powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Minkyrainy/January 31st's entire DM chat log between Me and "The Raven Branwen"
I'm gonna simplify this a little bit, So R is her, M is me, and all the thoughts in () are after thoughts and backstory bits that make things make a bit more sense, please tell me if this sounds like "disrespect" or "cyber bullying" because maybe my vision is skewed, please, if you have any questions on what's been said by me or Raven, please, post a comment to denote your concern either here in the comments, or if you have any questions for Raven R: what do you have against me? M: I could ask the same R: but you have been increasingly disrespectful to me (just as a note, there was only one time when I was truly trying to be "disrespectful" just to be annoying, I got banned then and didn't question it because I knew I had done something wrong, that's the last time we talked was a little after the original ban, but there's not much there, so eh) M: Disrespect... let's see, respectfully declining friend requests for personal social media, followed by persisted requests for social media, as per the failed respectful decline I had to push harder (This is true and I was indeed annoyed at being asked to send a freind request on Facebook, declining for both A: I don't use facebook very often and find it a tad pointless, And B: that's my personal account that has information I'd rather not be linked to my Wikia account thank you very much, so yes, It was a respectful declination) M: Brute measures come in times of annoyance M: But please, say more, If I've missed something M: I feel that it was completely deserved in most cases (And indeed I do feel that the one case where I was intending to be disrespectful was justified in that I was trying to get someone to stop asking me for something I would never give) M: Instead of actually defending yourself and fire back you do basically nothing to stop it! And it's the worst but also the best (By that little bit at the end I mean that sincerely, It was incredibly easy to disrespect her the one time, but I felt bad after, Just thought that that might be confusing, I had no real good way of putting it simply) M: It's not very often that one just lets themselves be yelled at or whatever R: it's because i don't want to stoop so low as you since i am a moderator, i have standards to uphold. (Fair enough, I respect the whole "gotta live up to the law I deal" thing, but seriously, when someone in DM's talks down on you, at least respond accordingly, instead of going almost straight to Ban, it might be nice to say hey, would You mind calming it down a tad, or something of that nature, also, more on the "standards to uphold" later) M: And you did a great job upholding them with that speed ban M: Great job M: Especially since you aren't technically moderator in DMs M: DM is their own seperate entity (Elghhh, minding the grammar of that last one I'm simply bringing up the point that you can block someone from your DMs, any one on either side of the conversation, it is a two way conversation that If one of the people doesn't like they can block the other, but nope, instead of that go straight for the Ban, that seems logical, and not at all like an abuse of power) R: let me ask you something R: how does it feel to be a cyber bully @minkyrainy M: Cyber bully? M: Since when was a little disrespect cyber bullying M: You're not seriously taking offense from this are you? (Apparently me saying basic questions and statements in light reference of the one time I disrespect her makes me a "Cyber Bully". Fancy huh, such a big title I've earned myself) R: you have been warned by several administration members to stop and you haven't, this is borderline harassment at this stage (Hahahahahahahaha, several admins, warned, that's a joke, the only time I've been "warned" has been by you in the DMs, and "borderline harassment" that must be a joke too, my basic responses barely count as normal conversation, let alone harassment, trust me, if I was harassing you, you'd have a complex within weeks) M: It's really just been you �� get off your pedestal M: And this is as mild as I can be (Seriously, these corny one time deals are marshmallows compared to the toxic sludge I could be dealing, also, emoji clearly indicates my lack of sincerity in that half baked insult) R: add to the fact you provoked me and sast as well to the point we are considering on banning you from the server (Provoked? How, simple statements with no real face value? You've gotta be kidding, and Sast? I've done nothing to him... are you just trying to add somebody to improve what little case you have against me, because it's kind of hard when I've done nothing to add him to this unless he's just there to protect your shallow case) M: "provoked" R: that's putting it lightly (I wanna see how you put it heavy) M: "Lightly" M: I find it hilarious how serious you're taking this M: I've said almost nothing against you M: Most of them have been neutral statements M: But sorry I've been "provoking" you (And indeed I am, sorry for the one time I insulted you, but I think you don't know what the definition of light is, because damn, if one or two little jokes can count as "provoking" what happens when it's chronic bullying day after day for 4 years, just straight up torture, I mean obviously, but seriously, what even is this argument you have) R: do you find it hilarious that i am on my time of month? M: Indeed, that's also hilarious M: Normal human functions are hilarious M: But please, tell me exactly what I did to "provoke" you and sas M: As I am still a bit confused on it R: why should i tell you since you've just mocked normal female bodily functions ones that i have (Woah, watch your language, how dare you say that woman bleeding out their genitals as well as the fact that it cycles through about a month hilarious, that's just cruel and you should be locked down in a mental penitentiary for life, Yes I think that that aspect of human biology is funny, I also think it's funny how easily one can be tricked into seeing things that aren't really there causing serious mental problems like schizophrenia, that doesn't mean that I respect the people with schizophrenia any less, it's just that I am intrigued by biological things that have weird applications and reasons for existing, also nice question dodge there, you seem really professional and worthy of moderation with that, seriously isn't it a mods job to answer questions on things that a person is confused with, especially one of their own creation) M: I mock any normal bodily functions if they're weird M: It's not against you, it's against the weirdness of the average body M: Quit trying to turn my words against me, trying to take offense is going to get you in trouble M: And what was that about "standards to uphold" shouldn't you by your own definition be trying to treat people equally even if your mood is wonky for normal reasons (Seriously, shouldn't you have some kind of professional aura about you with those "standards" that you're upholding, also, on the point of mood swings from your monthly girl problems, maybe it'll take some practice, but I'm sure that Nat is well versed and perfectly willing to help you through the problem so you can Moderate properly) R: do you see anyone else provoking me? (I dunno, do I see any other people dodging questions so they can attempt to twist to their favor) M: "Provoking" you still haven't given me a proper example M: For all I know I could be "provoking" by simply talking to you M: That term can be very loose M: But please, enlighten me M: What am I doing that is "provoking" you (And it was at this point that I was banned, I never received information on how I was "provoking" but from what little I have, I can only assume that she is extremely annoyed by either A: basic questions that could make her look stupid for saying something already that looks a bit goofy, or B: she is highly allergic to normal conversation, in which case, this is a serious problem that we must find the research for) All in all, this has been improper ways to Ban someone for any significant span of time, with guest star The Raven Branwen, please, comment for any thoughts you want resolved Category:Blog posts